


Shy (Day 24)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [24]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex (I Guess), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nervousness, Shy Sex, Smut, i've never written shy sex so bear with me here-, this is trash what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: For Zack, sex talk made him nervous. He didn't want anyone to know, until one day after a few drinks with Dash, he lets it slip. It never occurred to him that they would actually do it.
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 31





	Shy (Day 24)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhhh this is trashhhhhh
> 
> yes its late I know but that's okay I will finish this no matter what watch me-

Zack hated to admit it, but sex was a very nerve-wracking topic for him. He wasn't sure why, it was just something he was shy about, and it was something he didn't want anyone but his future significant other to know. However, after a few drinks one night, he let it slip to one of the last people he ever wanted to let find out. That person was Dash Haber. 

Dash was new to the Red family and was trying his hardest to fit in. He was able to break the barrier between him and Carmen, as well as Player and somewhat with Shadowsan. Ivy and Zack were a different story. Ivy had a hard time warming up to him, and Zack followed in her footsteps. The only difference is that Zack was looser around him. He still acted the way he's always acted, but warier of what he said. So when Zack brought out the booze while the two were on house arrest, Dash saw it as a way for them to get closer. Indeed did they get closer. 

By his third drink, Zack was already feeling woozy. 

"And that’s when I learned not to eat so many at the same time," he slurred. "Doesn't mean I won't do it again though, hah! So what about you?" 

"I don't have any stories like that." 

"Oh come on, you're bound to have one!" Dash thought about it. 

"Well there is one," he started. "Once I was with a guy, and we decided to do something a little daring while being intimate-" He saw the way Zack's face grew brighter than Carmen's coat. "What? Don't like sex talk?" 

"D-Don't worry bout it! I can handle it!" 

"Bet that's something you've never said before." 

"No! I've been with plenty of people in my life!" Dash took a few more swigs before continuing the conversation. He wasn't going down sober. Their passive-aggressive bickering continued for a bit until suddenly Zack found himself lying on the couch with Dash hovering over him. It happened so fast they weren't even sure how it happened at all. 

"Dash…?" 

"Shh, I'll take it slow~" Zack's breath hitched at his tone.

"S-Should we really be doing this on the couch!? And what about Player? I don't wanna scar the child for life!" 

"Player probably stopped listening a long time ago, if not then he did now, and we don't have to do it at all if you want to stop." His brain may have been fuzzy, but Dash knew to stop when someone said no. 

“No,” Zack said, “I want to keep going, but I don’t feel like making the others buy another couch.” Dash made a noise in understanding, then lifted Zack off the couch. 

He pressed his lips against the other’s as he carried him to his bedroom. Zack kissed back slowly, and let out a gasp as he was laid on the bed. Dash wasted no time and kissed him again, going bolder with his actions. He moved his lips down to Zack’s neck and his hands up Zack’s shirt. He soon quickly pulled it off and started to pull off his jeans. 

“D-Dash,” Zack started, “can you take off your clothes too?” Dash smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Sure.” He took off his many shirts before continuing. Despite eating so much food, Zack had a pretty slim figure that Dash was a little jealous of. 

Meanwhile, Zack was rubbing his legs together to get friction on his growing bulge in his jeans. He wanted Dash to hurry up and fuck him already. Dash understood what he wanted and quickly did away with their pants and underwear, letting them drop to the ground. The redhead’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the other’s length, and he started feeling nervous again. Dash noticed and placed gentle kisses on his neck. 

“Do you want to wait?” 

“Uhm…” Zack wasn’t really sure. 

“Do you want to try something else?” 

“What is it?” 

“Have you heard of sucking dick?” 

“Yes, I’m not that dumb!” 

“Then you know what to do then.” Zack got on his knees and put his lips up to the tip. Then he put his mouth around it. He made it to the end of his shaft, and he probably had to thank the many hotdogs he's had in his life. Then he started sucking and bobbing his head. 

“Fuck,” Dash groaned. Zack took that as a sign he was doing good. He flicked his tongue around the tip, then ran it up his dick before putting his mouth back around in. Dash wasn’t sure how long he could last. Zack’s mouth was so warm. If his mouth could do such wonders, then what could his ass do? Zack was growing tired of this and pulled back with 'pop' noise.

"I think I'm ready for the next level." Dash smiled.  "Please no kinks." Dash shrugged. 

"I'm fine with that." They did a lot of things that night, and Zack wasn't so nervous about sex anymore, but only with Dash. 


End file.
